Reliving The Final Day
by anastomosis
Summary: It was an ordinary day for everyone at that intersection until that boy got hit. They screamed and ran away. But for the boy, he knew that would have happened. What would you do if you had the chance to change a particular last day?


_I was an idiot that day. Tires screeched and you called out my name to move, but it was too late. I could hear my bones crack as I got hit, tumbling onto the road almost like a ragdoll, then I laid there on the road, unmoving with blood slowly leaking out. You immediately rushed toward, calling my name, yelling at me to stay alive. You and I both knew that I probably won't survive, but you stayed hopeful. You held me in your arms as someone dialled 911 for an ambulance. Even though I could barely see out of my eyes, I felt your tear drops hit my face. I wanted to say so many things, but I had so little time left so I said I love you. I could fully hear your cry of despair as I slowly blacked out.  
_

* * *

 _Mikumo Household. 9:00 a.m._

*Gasp*

Osamu immediately kicked off his covers. He was sweating profusely and trying to catch his breath. He fumbled and looked at his phone for the time and date, 9:01 a.m., July 12, 20XX. Once Osamu calmed down, he pieced together what happened. H-he died on July 12. Hadn't he? Then why was he back in his bed?

*bam* His clock fell off the wall at 9:02 A.M. He didn't pay attention but then he realized that is exactly what happened the day he died. He went to go pick it up. He looked outside. They were two squirrels madly chasing each other. That happened too when he died.

He sat on his chair. Then, he slowly realized that he is reliving the day he passed away. But, why? Is this some cruel trick played by some sort of deities? … Why must he make his boyfriend suffer through his death again?

He choked, trying not to cry for some time. His phone rang once again. Ah, he almost forgot his date with his boyfriend, Kyosuke Karasuma.

He picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hi, Osamu. I'm in front of your house. Are you ready?" Kyosuke asked.

"Uh-umm… I'll be right out," Osamu squeaked out.

"… Are you all right? You sound a bit upset."

Osamu sucked in his breath and calmed down. He scrambled to find an excuse. He looked over at the clock and realized that Chika gave him the clock. He got a bit upset because Chika gave him it before she moved but, he used it as an excuse. "I'm fine. I just broke the clock by accident that Chika gave me."

"I see. Don't be too upset. We can always get it fixed at a store."

"Thank you, Karasuma. I'll get ready now."

He hung up and quickly got dressed. Thoughts raced through his head about his death. The thing is, he couldn't exactly remember why he jumped out in front of the car. He got ready, taking his umbrella because it might rain and went out to meet Karasuma.

* * *

 _On the street. 10:00 a.m._

Osamu and Karasuma walked down the street to their destination, the carnival. Their friend Usami suggested to them. It was fortunate that his boyfriend wasn't a talkative person. It gave him time to think about what will happen this day. Now that he thought about it, a lot of unlucky things will happen today, including his death. Maybe he could prevent his death! Yeah, he won't die and make Karasuma sad. He could start by dodging the car that splashed him and Karasuma.

10:04 a.m., Osamu suddenly stopped in his tracks, which made Karasuma stop too.

"? What's wrong Osamu?" he asked.

"Nothing, just that-"

A car drove by splashing the people in front of them where they would have been if they would have taken a few more steps.

"Huh. I guess we are lucky that you stop suddenly," Karasuma said walking through the wet sidewalk.

"I guess," Osamu smiled, happy that he changed something about the day.

* * *

 _Carnival. 10:30 a.m._

They finally arrived, seeing all the rides, food booths, and game booths.

"Where do you want to go first?" asked Karasuma.

The last time, Osamu said to go on the rides but it broke down and most of the passengers had to stay there until they got safely got down which took quite a while.

"Let's got to some of the game booths," Osamu said.

Karasuma agreed and they both walked over to a gun booth. They didn't win anything but it was okay with both of them.

They passed by the broken ride they were supposed to be on. The saw security trying to get them down which made Osamu feel guilty because he was supposed to be on there.

He quickly passed it, trying not to stare too long.

Soon enough, the duo went to many places like going on different rides, eating food like cotton candy, and other fun things. For Osamu, it was to avoid all the bad events that happen in the carnival. Here are some examples.

 **1\. Dodging the person who spilled coke on him**

"Wahh, are you okay?!" asked the person.

"I'm fine. Nothing got on me," reassured Osamu.

"Oh thank goodness," the person sighed with relief

"Some coke got on me," muttered the person behind him.

"Ah, I am really sorry," the person cried, bowing to the person behind him.

"Huh, you're lucky Osamu," said Karasuma. "I wish was as lucky as you."

"Really?"

"I lied. I'm okay with my luck."

"O-oh." Osamu should have known.

 **2\. Dropping his glasses and breaking them.**

"Karasuma! My glasses!" Osamu yelled. Karasuma swiftly caught them.

"Here you go. That was a pretty fast reaction," said Karasuma surprisingly.

"I guess."

*crack* Osamu heard and turned around and saw that someone watch broke. The person clearly looked upset.

 **3\. Karasuma bumping into the gangster.**

"Hey, Karasuma. Let's go this way to the petting zoo," Osamu suggested pulling him slightly toward the path that was away from the gangster.

"Sure," Karasuma agreed.

As they went down the path, Osamu could hear the gangster yelling at someone else who got in his way.

* * *

 _Walking back home. 8:00 p.m._

After an exhausting day of carnival fun, the couple decided to go home, another way that Osamu suggested so he wouldn't die. They talked a bit between each other about the day, past, and future.

"Hey, did you think our friends took pictures of us together?" asked Osamu, jokingly.

"Yeah, they did. I saw Konami, Usami, and Tachikawa taking pictures of us," Karasuma admitted.

"! Why didn't you stop them?" Osamu yelled, flustered.

"They weren't ruining our date, so I thought I'll leave them be," he said.

"But-," Osamu stammered.

"That was a lie," he said with a deadpanned voice.

"Eh?"

"I lied."

"K-Karasuma!"

Osamu was a bit annoyed but he let it go. He was just Karasuma was happy, even if it didn't look like it.

They crossed the street, but then Osamu dropped his umbrella behind him.

"! Go on ahead, I dropped my umbrella!"

Osamu ran back, picking it up and turning his eyes back toward Karasuma.

It was a horrifying scene to behold. A car, eerily similar to the car that hit him, crashed into Karasuma sending him flying onto the pavement.

He saw and heard everything. The cracking of his bones and the blood slowly leaking out. Is this how Karasuma felt when he got hit? The despair sinking in as your loved one is slowly dying on the pavement? As other pedestrians screamed and ran away, he could only rush toward Karasuma.

"Karasuma!" he cried, pulling out his phone to call the ambulance.

He didn't get too far before time suddenly stopped and the scenery slowly faded out to a white space. The last thing he saw was Karasuma's dimming eyes.

Osamu fell to his knees, thoughts racing through his head. How could this happen? Why did this happen? He didn't notice the figure in front of him, calling his name.

* * *

 _?_

"Mikumo Osamu?" the person asked.

Osamu didn't respond.

"*sigh* I don't blame them for being like this," the brown-haired person sighed.

The person gave a light, no a really hard hit, on Osamu's head. This action made jerk his head up.

"What did you do that for?!" he yelled.

"To get your attention," the person said. "Anyway, you're chosen for this test."

"What test?"

"The right to live test. TRTL for short."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Osamu asked, angry and confused, standing up.

"It is a test for people who died and were chosen at random. They get to relive their final day, and we observe what they do. I'm your talented examiner, Jin Yuuchi." He gave a big smile.

"… I tried to change this day and it turned-" Osamu said before he got interrupted.

"Out to be that my boyfriend, Kyosuke Karasuma, died instead," Jin finished.

" ! But, why?" Osamu cried. Osamu thought about why Karasuma died instead of him and the day he changed. Putting all the facts together, he realized why. Why exactly the new events happen that day.

"Well,-" Jin started to explain.

"Wait. I think I know why."

"You do?"

"Yeah." I think every time that I avoided every bad event that happened to me and Karasuma, someone else had to take the fall. Like, the person had to encounter the gangster for Karasuma. Though I don't know exactly why." Osamu explained.

Jin honestly looked genuinely surprised like he didn't expect this kind of answer.

"… The reason? Ah yes. The thing is something has to happen. If a person does not go through the event that is planned for the day, it will happen to someone else. It has to happen or else the time in the area will be disoriented causing the whole area, along with the people, to disappear in order to get rid of it. It will be erased from the world's data. It is unchangeable."

"I see…"

"You're pretty smart," Jin said with admiration.

"Ah, thank you."

"…"

"…"

"Is there anything I can do to make this situation better?" Osamu pleaded.

"Yeah, there is," Jin said.

"! What is it?"

Jin almost gave a pained expression for a moment before it disappeared. "You have to endure a lot of pain for eternity, for Karasuma to live in your world. If you refuse, he has to do it instead."

"What?! Of course, I'll do it!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Even if the pain is like this?" Jin asked.

Suddenly, pain seared through Osamu's body. The pain felt like he was in hell itself multiplied by a million times. It stopped. Osamu tried to breath normally grabbing at his chest.

"I gave you a bit of the pain you're about to experience. Every day, the pain will increase so you will never get used to it. Are you sure you still want to do it?" Jin said looking at him with pity.

Osamu still stunned and thought about what to do. H-he didn't want to experience this kind of pain! But, Karasuma will have to.

"Yes, I am sure," Osamu confirmed. After all, he is the one who got killed Karasuma killed instead of him.

"… Okay."

Osamu was led to a little room where he would stay for the rest of eternity.

* * *

 _?_

Osamu was not doing so well. He was on the floor curling up into a little ball. Then, the pain stopped and the door opened to show Jin Yuuchi at the door.

"Yo, four-eyes. You're not dead yet?"

"…"

"Sorry, bad joke. Anyway, you get a second chance," Jin said.

"What second chance?" Osamu asked.

"To correct your decision, of course!"

"I can do that?"

"Yeah." Jin pulled Osamu up to his feet dragging him to a chair, seating him down.

"So, basically my higher-ups decided that you could go back to your world because there has been a serious emergency so, we have to send everyone back to your world to keep you guys safe. This will probably take a long time to resolve so you will probably be dead by then. You can go back and live your own live.

"That sounds too good to be true," Osamu murmured.

"Yeah, the catch is you and Karasuma will never meet, and probably never meet ever again. You will lose all memories of him and of this place as well. But, you guys get to live at least."

"…"

"I'll give you time to think about it," Jin comforted.

This almost still sounded too good to be true, but he get to live and Karasuma too! He should accept right?!

He looked up, about to say yes when he saw the pain cross Jin's face once again. Osamu stopped his answer.

Why did he look so pained if this was a good deal? Why? … Didn't he say something about that all events have to happen? Ah, this is a trick wasn't it? It was a test after all; some test does have trick questions.

"I won't go back," Osamu said.

Jin looked up, giving a surprised look. No, he was absolutely astounded. He gave a weary smile and gave a pat on his shoulders.

"! Jin?" Osamu said.

"Ha, ha. You are really smart, Osamu."

"… Thank you."

Wiping the pre-tears from his eyes, he asked, "So, how did you know?"

"I remember you said an event has to happen, no matter what. So, I found it odd that now you are saying that you can make it that I and Karasuma never met. The accident will never happen when it had to happen."

Jin stood up. Osamu stared at him. Suddenly, confetti started flying everywhere and streamers all over the place surprising Osamu.

"You have passed to TRTL test. Congratulations! You're the first person that has passed under my care! This is exciting for you and me!"

"Umm…"

"So, how do you feel about it?"

"The same I guess…"

"Hey, don't say that. Say something exciting!"

"Umm… What would have happened if I said yes?"

"I would have sent you back to that day you died without the memories and you would have died normally. You wouldn't have gone through this test."

"So, now that I passed the test, what happens now?"

"…"

"I guess, I have to send you back to your world," murmured Jin.

"What!? Nothing after all this!" Osamu yelled with frustration.

"Remember, Osamu. You can't change the past."

"! But,-"

"I send you back with your memories of what happen these few days. You can say your final words to Karasuma."

"…"

"Goodbye," Jin said.

Osamu felt like he was falling. Looking up, he saw Jin looking down at him, mouthing something but he couldn't figure what he said. He blacked out.

* * *

 _Mikumo Household. 9:00 a.m._

Osamu sat up, groggy from his sleep. What happen, he thought. Suddenly, he remembered all the events that happen the past few days. His death, Karasuma's death, and the TRTL test.

9:02 a.m. The clock fell off once again. Looking at the clock, he couldn't mess this day up either, he couldn't. Even if he had to die. He couldn't change the events anymore.

His phone rang again with Karasuma calling him to say he is in front of his house. He got up, got dressed, and ran out to meet him.

* * *

 _10:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m._

It was tempting to stop all the bad events that were about to happen, but he didn't.

He and Karasuma got splashed by the car. They went on the ride that broke down. Osamu got coke on him and broke his glasses. He dragged Karasuma away from the gangster who Karasuma bumped into.

Soon enough, they went back to Osamu's home, tired from all the bad luck that was happening.

"Well, that was a terrible day," Karasuma sighed.

Osamu just nodded, thinking about what to say before he went on and died.

"… Are you okay, Osamu? You've been weird all day," asked Karasuma.

"! Ah, I'm fine, Karasuma."

"You're lying."

"!"

"You are really bad at lying, Osamu."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Just tell me, what is bothering you?"

"I can't tell you," Osamu said, giving a sad expression.

Karasuma gave him a side glance. "You can always tell me you know," he said.

Soon, silence settled in. They were getting closer and closer to the road where the car hit him. Osamu has to say it now or he'll regret it.

"Karasuma."

"Yes?"

" I-," Osamu started. But, he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. A boy. A white haired boy crossing the street when the light wasn't green and a car coming very close to him.

Osamu just couldn't stop himself, he ran on the street pushing the boy away from the car. He wondered why he couldn't just have grabbed him and ran. He guessed it wouldn't have been enough time to save both of them. Ah, this was the reason he got in front of the car in the first place wasn't it?

"Osamu!" Karasuma yelled.

It's the same scene once again. The car hit Osamu. His bones cracked once again, and tumbled onto the road, blood pooled out. Karasuma immediately rushed forward, cradling Osamu in his arms as someone dialled 911.

"Don't worry Osamu, you're going to survive. I promise." Karasuma reassured him.

Osamu couldn't respond. He didn't even have time to say his final words. But, one thing bothered him is that it didn't hurt as much. This time, he actually believed Karasuma that he'll get out of this alive, somewhat. Osamu closed his eyes.

* * *

 _?_

"Hello, it's the talented examiner coming to report!" Jin saluted coming through the door.

"Report," said one of the commanders.

"Well, I officially had a person pass the test under my care!"

"… May we see the results?"

Jin handed a bunch of sheets over. The commanders looked at it and whispered to each other.

"These are very good results, Jin."

"Yes, I know. But, I would like to request something."

"What is it?"

"I request that Mikumo Osamu shall be my subordinate."

"! What are you saying!? This is very dangerous to do!"

"Yes, and I know very well what will happen if it fails. But, I think he deserves it after what he was been through. This is the only way to cheat the event system."

"…"

"If it fails, I shall take the full responsibility."

One of the commanders sighed, handing him a contract.

"! Are you sure you want to give him that?"

"If I didn't, he would have found some other way to convince us. Jin, you know the full consequences and you must abide by it."

"Yes, I know," Jin said. He signed the contract.

 _ **Subordinate**_

 _ **This contract is for an examiner of the TRTL test to sign if they wish for a subordinate. The subordinate must have these requirements.**_

 _ **1\. They are human.**_

 _ **2\. They died.**_

 _ **3\. They have taken the TRTL test and passed.**_

 _ **If they meet all these conditions, they will be in a coma instead of dying. If they wake up, they will live a full life with their loved ones and then come here to become subordinate. Then, they will become an examiner themselves. If they never wake up, the examiner who wanted them as a subordinate shall give up their rights as an examiner thus disappearing.**_

 _ **Do you accept these terms?**_

 _ **Yuuchi Jin  
**_

* * *

 _Mikado Hospital. 2:00 p.m._

November 24, 20XX. The nurse hummed, crossing out November 23, 20XX on the calendar. Then, she checked on the patient Mikumo Osamu; refilling the IV drop, checking the heart monitoring machine, etc.

There have been signs of this patient waking up and the doctors say there is a 75% of him doing so. The nurse smiled because there are a lot of people visiting him every day hoping for him to wake up. She looked on the gifts on the desk.

Countless names were written on cards and gifts. Just to name a few there were Kyosuke Karasuma, Kirie Konami, Kei Tachikawa, Shiori Usami, Takumi Rindo, Chika Amatori, Reiji Kizaki, etc.

Of course, his boyfriend Karasuma visited him every day and the rest visited on the days they had free time off. Ah, wasn't there another person who visited him every day as well? What was his name? Something with a 'J'? She couldn't remember.

She finished checking up on Osamu and left to take care of another patient. She hopes that he will wake up soon as well. She didn't notice a brown-haired person pass her to go to Osamu's room.

"Hey, four-eyes," Jin said smiling. Osamu slept on the bed, still. "You're doing great. I believe you can wake up."

Jin sat down on the visitor chair. He picked up a flower that was blown into the room by the wind and placed it next to Osamu.

"Oh, I think it is about time, isn't it?" Jin smiled.

Osamu's eyes slowly fluttered open in the first time in five months.

 **A/N: So you guys may know me as the person who writes humorous stories, but not today. I been noticing but, people do love their angst fictions. So, I decided to write one as well, though I don't really like sad endings. Though this story was supposed to have a sad ending, but I was like nope, changing it to a happy ending. Well, I hope you enjoy this story, anyway!**

 **P.S. I have been planning too many multi-chapter stories, so you guys can decide which story you will like to see. There is a poll and the summaries of the three stories on my profile. Please vote!**


End file.
